


It’s Just Some Doodles

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 31 days of writing, F/M, Flufftober, Gen, Hook Draws, Keep Calm and Write Something, Late Night Conversations, missing Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Emma is missing and Snow discovers a hidden talent of Hook’s whilst on a walk.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948771
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	It’s Just Some Doodles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrysKrossZee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/gifts).



> For the amazing KrysKrossZee who tried to prompt me to write Captain Swan and instead wrote Captain Snow and this is where we ended up. 
> 
> Write from prompts from:  
> 31 Days Of Writing  
> KCAWS Autumn/ Fall 30 Day Writing Challenge  
> Hermione’s Nook Flufftober

It was late, later than any of them should have been awake, when Snow found herself walking by the docks. She missed her daughter and knew that she couldn’t express that at home with Henry there. So she had gone out and just started walking. And walking. And walking. 

She hadn’t expected to find Hook awake sat on the deck on the Jolly Roger whilst the autumn leaves swirled in the light breeze. She expected him to be asleep, or maybe passed out drunk. She hadn’t expected him to have a pile of paper sat in front of him and a pencil held in between his teeth. She continued to watch him as she changed her direction towards the Jolly Roger. She knew that he had been struggling with Emma being gone, and honestly she hadn’t realised it until now, he was heartbroken. 

It began to worry snow as she got closer and closer to the deck of the Jolly Roger that Hook hadn’t looked up. She hadn’t exactly been quiet on her along the dock or even up the ramp to the deck. She coughed subtly before speaking once she had stopped at the top of the deck. 

“Killian?” 

“Now’s not a good time, Snow.” Her heart broke when she heard the tone of Hook’s voice. Normally he was strong and his voice had a soothing lilt to it, but this time it was harsh and broken. It almost sounded as though he was hiding the fact that he had been upset about something. 

Snow didn’t respond, mostly because she couldn’t. She didn’t know how to comfort the pirate who had stolen her daughter’s heart, but she figured that she could at least make sure that he didn’t have to suffer in isolation until they found Emma. They might not be able to do this a lot, but tonight whilst David was at home with a sleeping Henry, she could at least spend some time with the Pirate. 

“You’re not alone in this, Killian. We all miss Emma as well,” Snow started as she picked up the three quarters full bottle of rum that was sat beside Hook. If she was being honest she had expected it to be near empty, but it appeared that he had barely touched it, at least of his behaviour was to be evidence of it. 

“I know, Snow.” Hook took the bottle from Snow once she had taken a swig and repeated her actions before he place it back down beside him and glanced at the paper in front of him. Snow hadn’t noticed it in detail until now, but as she looked at it and studied it, she realised that Hook had drawn a portrait of Emma and Henry, one that should just how close the mother and son were. 

Once Hook became aware of what Snow was studying so intently he became flustered and tried to cover it up. “It was just some doodles.” 

She knew it wasn’t but decided not to push the subject and instead sat down next to him and started to tell him all about what Henry had been up to. After all he had practically stepped up into the role of father figure for Henry, unlike Neal, but that is something to be discussed at a much later date, preferably with Emma there as well.


End file.
